Something Wicked this way comes
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: This story is about an ancient prophecy... prophesizing an ancient warrior, born in eastern sands... But what does Rose Eleanor Potter have to do with the Prophecy? Where is Harry Potter? Prophecy! Harry, Dark but not Evil! Harry subject to change
1. Chapter 1

_**Something Wicked this way comes**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own some of the concepts, having been inspired by the Book of Revelations… Bible book...

**

* * *

The Wicked Child

* * *

**

He watched history for a long time…

A man sat on a table, looking around him, seeing burning fires and smoke billow into the air, as the ravaged landscape seemed to embody utmost despair. He grabbed a massive tome out of the clothing that he wore, a black quill in his hands as he began to open the tome full of how this had happened.

_I am archiving the history of this world, for those to find that colonize the world again… read this, and see the story of the Wicked Child, He Who Was Born From the Beast. There was a long war going on, so long ago, when the Wicked Child rose from Eastern Sands, coming to purge this world… This is an account from someone who doesn't want to be remembered, the last survivor…_

_It all started with a prophecy, made in ancient times…_

* * *

A man fell to the ground as he was working, beginning to convulse and shake as words were forced from his throat, his beard getting dust in it, blood beginning to come from his ears and eyes, the words engraving themselves within the rock wall beside him… **

* * *

**

**Mysteries surrounding him, Wit and Guile**

**The Coming Curse, the Anti-Christ**

**Messiah to those that Destroy, Malice incarnate**

**To Vindicate and Cleanse Mankind**

**Born in Eastern Sands, he shall come**

**To Vindicate and Purge Mankind**

**Something Wicked this way comes, Something Wicked this way goes**

**Blood Divine, the Ancient Sire**

**His Nemesis, his Gemini**

**Bloodied Savior of Mankind**

**Will Annihilate the Wicked Child**

**  
Blood Unholy, Blood of Serpents**

**Weeping in the stone, weeping into the rock**

**Serpent's tongue, Defiling And Destructive**

**Bloodied Savior, The Destined Foe**

**Save the World or let it die**

A horrible gurgle cut the man off as his body exploded in a gore of blood and guts as the magical energy began to rip the body apart…

* * *

Ten Thousand years later, on the Sixth day of the Sixth Month, on the Sixth hour, Harry James Potter saw the light of life… 

His sister, Rose Eleanor Potter saw the light a month later, the 31st to be precise. Why she was born later then her brother, since they were supposed to be twins, was a mystery to science. Both Lily and James Potter didn't care, the magical certificates listed them as Twins, though the dates of Birth didn't really match, it was still a pair of twins…

Harry James Potter turned out to be an inventive child who seemed to be thinking about stuff a lot, at least Lily thought so, never seeing much of the hidden glances to her wand that he sent when she wasn't looking. Rose Eleanor Potter was a darling child, always laughing at her father's antics, which he did to surprise them and make her laugh.

The day that Voldemort entered their peaceful little home was something that sparked a change… James Potter dueled with the man, trying to prevent Lily and the twins to be harmed, only to be hit by a stunner to the chest, out for the fight, with the malicious snake being there to go and make the twins die, as the prophecy had dictated. There was a silence that fell over the area as the Dark Lord went to the children's room, only to see Lily Potter stand there, looking at him.

"Stand aside, foolish girl! I am interested in your children only." The Dark Lord said, looking at the redhead and then lost his patience, sending a stunner at her which knocked her out pretty good.

"So, you are the child that the prophecy spoke of… Rose Eleanor Potter…" there was a silence as Harry made a gurgle, getting up from his small crib and looking at Voldemort with a blank look, then with a calculating look. "Hmm… You are an interesting child… You show no fear for Death… I'll kill you first, for Defiance.." as he whispered the incantation of the killing curse, the words being slightly pronounced, his words being the killing curse, and such, killing was their only intent.

The green spell bounced off the skin of the infant easily, showering the room with a light, before the curse rebounded, hitting Rose on the forehead, creating a jagged scar there, before aiming at Voldemort, who turned to cinders after it hit him.

Three months later, little Harry was placed in an orphanage, for his parents wanted to devote more time to their daughter and couldn't feed two children apparently, though Harry did not bother anyone with it….

When his tenth birthday rolled around, he felt strange…

* * *

A rush of power overcame him, his surrounding changing immediately to a place that didn't seem normal. Sand dominated it, making big hills all around him, a sense of belonging forming within the bottom of his stomach as he saw an old man stand there, looking at him, smiling a crooked smile. 

"Child… You have come, like prophesied…" Harry's eyes narrowed as he began to call upon his power. He had discovered it by accident, a massive gout of flames springing up around his arm and encircled it, trying to burn everything in the area. "A Messiah indeed…" there was a silence as the man stepped away. "Follow me child… I wish for you to meet with the rest of the tribe…"

Harry merely followed…

* * *

Back in normal time, Rose Potter was about to step through the threshold of Hogwarts, looking at the imposing stone, when she got an itch on her nose, causing her to sneeze. She looked around, seeing Professor McGonagall look at her for a brief second, then led the first years into Hogwarts, looking around for the Sorting Hat her dad had told her about, while he had the occupation of teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts, her mum being the Charms teacher after the previous one had resigned. 

Then the sorting came, where she was called out as Potter, Rose Eleanor, which made a gulf of whispers go through the hall. Not that she wasn't flattered, but it was just something that bugged her about all this, since her Godfather Sirius had told her that there would be someone else that should have attended the sorting, but her father had told him to keep his mouth shut about the case, since he apparently wanted to tell her more.

The feast was quite memorable when several of the Slytherin students had been hexed to look like turkeys, their colors being gold and red, apparently a prank of her father, who was looking like he didn't know who did it, despite her having seen him plan the jinx on the food with Sirius.

She had been sorted in Gryffindor, to her parent's total conviction of course. She loved her parents, but knew that they had been keeping something from her, something important. She had dreams at times, dreams that weren't easy to explain… she saw suffering people, bloody battles, a man striding through the bodies, eradicating people with a staff that seemed to radiate power.

There was a silence as she lay in her bed, closing her eyes the first time this night…

She found herself on a battlefield that lay in a sandy area, big dunes of sand. Suddenly, the sands shifted and desert raiders, dressed in a very old style jumped from the sand, to the only visible person that was walking there. She tried to hide herself, but they seemed to just walk through her, as if she wasn't there.

A massive blast of fire emanated from the figure, the cowl that hid its face being blasted upwards for a few seconds, making her look at the face of the person…

It was a young man, probably not older then 16, who radiated such power that the robbers were burned by another wave of powerful flames, their bodies laying in the sand as the mysterious youth seemed to be regarding their remains carefully, as if waiting for something…

* * *

9.000 years ago… 

Harry stood on the sands, waiting for the rest of the armed bandits to come out, making his muscles tense slightly as he began to make some changes to his staff, affixing more of his power. The tribe had died out seventy years ago, their last child having died in a drought. He looked at the bandits, feeling the flames within his body lighten up as they exited his body.

A massive surge of fire made the sand dunes around him turn to glass as he felt the unholy power surge through him. He was the purger, the beast of blood of legend. A Prophecy had been written about him, that he would wander the world, searching for the Staff of Oblivion, like the Prophecy had dictated, the Book of Revelations being the one that was crucial to him.

There was a silence as nothing alive remained in the area, the bandits still hidden being toasted, though he didn't give a damn about them. Dark thoughts were in his mind, wanting to exact vindication on those that were the ones to cast him away, into an orphanage. While it was a wizard orphanage, they treated him like his parents didn't want him in favor of their daughter.

He would reap a bloody vengeance from them when time had passed…

Then he looked to the side, seeing a girl standing there, in spectral form. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

* * *

When he screamed at her, she was so scared that she awoke with a scream, her eyes wide and sweat all over her body, her heartbeat racing as she couldn't get the eyes out of her mind, the green eyes that pierced her own being something that she herself did not possess, but knew that they mirrored her mother's almost completely, though they seemed to be infinitely darker. 

The rest of the year passed pretty well, she had to admit. There were no dreams about the strange youth anymore and she quickly forgot about him, knowing that it would be futile to think about him while working on transfiguration or something like that. There would be more time to think about that guy when she wasn't working. She had a pair of wonderful best friends now, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who seemed to think of her as a good friend, despite her being the girl who lived…

The holiday brought another dream to her, of the strange young man, this time in a setting that reminded her of ancient Egypt… he was walking along the pyramids, power literally being seen around him as he climbed the steps to an ancient pyramid, placing himself on the top of it and dismembering a wizard named Horus, calling himself Set in the process to the masses of muggles believing Horus to be a god.

* * *

He looked at the pitiful wizard in front of him, a mere flick of his wrist sending a wave of power at every limb of the fake god they had, who had tried to kill him using a curse that would make the air leave his lungs, though it was ineffective as he countered the effect, the power he held within his body being something that he didn't really understand, until he looked at the murals around him in the pyramid… 

The Prophecy stood there in its full form, the Elder never having told him it in full, only that he was destined to have power above all others. His blood boiled as he broke it down to two simple facts, that he would have to kill both He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his nemesis, who he wasn't too sure about…

Times would be rough… for them of course…

He seated himself on a throne, having crowned himself Akhenaton, Avatar of Set… Time would show what would happen…

And he had a lot of that…

* * *

A new story from me! Try to comment on the storyline, since it's a bit… different. Harry isn't the Anti-Christ, for those that may think so… he's more like a Vindicator out to cleanse the world of the impure races, to finally die after he has completed his work… something like that, i haven't worked his character out at the moment. This is not an Evil! Harry but more of a Prophecy! Harry... 

If I get at least 20 reviews, I'll write the next chapter


	2. Antichrist? Nah… More like Destruction

**Something wicked this way comes**

Disclaimer; I Don't own Harry Potter

**

* * *

Antichrist? Nah… More like Destruction incarnate..

* * *

**There was a silence as he looked over the rocky plains, a small spot being visible amongst the rocks. Lizards skittered away as the lone wanderer passed them by, an aura of maliciousness hanging around him. It was 2000 years before his time, he surmised, looking at the way that mankind had evolved from his own history books in his mind. He looked at his hands as they seemed to be still young, his body being frozen in a 18 year old state, though a lot of things could irritate him. 

He was the one that was spoken of in Prophecy, the Prophecy dictating him to be the wicked child… though he could easily understand why he was thought to be the wicked child… his parents sent him away, just because they couldn't bear to be in his presence, ever since he had started to manifest the flames of darkness, the flames which he could so freely control…

Playing god to the muggles had eventually bored him and he erased his might from their minds, making his place in legends that would be engraved in the walls of their tombs, his legacy being a statement to the wizarding world…

There was a sound, not unlike rock shifting, making him smile as he could feel the ancient beast underneath the sands stir, making it rise up with a mere gesture, a massive spout of sand being created as it reared its ugly head.

She shocked awake once she saw the abomination that was lifted from beneath the sands. There was a distinct horror in her eyes, she would see that when she looked in the mirror, the feeling of watching the Sand Dragon surface being enough for her to go into a shocked state, the feeling of shock beginning to come through her entire body, even as she saw him look at her once again.

She awoke after a second, her eyes wide in fear as she began to feel the shock of watching the sand dragon raise itself from the sands, tears beginning to come out of her eyes as she was feeling a dark presence that was somehow detached from her.

Harry felt a distinct feeling of terror come from the girl, sending some of his own malicious intent to the girl, to scare her a bit and make her more on guard… he mounted the sand dragon, using it as a mount for the time being, needing to use it as his transportation, traveling the world to see the sights, it being necessary for his education, since he knew that the Chinese wizards might have something to teach him… only being able to manipulate fire and the sands was something that wasn't too cool, he thought, rubbing his chin softly, deciding that it would be best to just go and get to the eastern lands to learn some magic…

* * *

200 years later…

He looked out at the sea as he stood there, dressed in black garments which seemed to shroud his form, his mount, the sand Dragon having died some time ago, a wizard that practiced Necromancy teaching him some of the ancient art of the bone, making him into an apprentice Necromancer, eventually getting enough time to finally resurrect the dragon, only to find out that it had decayed to the point of only being bones left, which wasn't much to ride on actually, but he managed, looking out over the sea while his mount devoured what was left of the Necromancer, though it didn't sustain it, still it managed to make it look like it was happy, Harry's eyes beginning to glow with a crimson fire burning in them, his eyes beginning to slowly change into something that was inhuman, his thousands of years beginning to bring him to the brink of sanity and insanity, the feeling of power that was swirling inside his body being the only thing that mattered, that and the fulfillment of the prophecy, that had dictated his life for the better part of his wanderings. He had a pretty good idea just who the people mentioned therein were, since he knew something about the history of the wizarding world, as they were taught about it in the orphanage. There was a silence as he looked at the landscape under him changing, the feeling of power that coursed through him growing ever stronger…

* * *

1200 AD

He stood in a village, feeling how the power of disease festered in the bodies of those that he had chosen to bear his plague, the feeling of power having made his mind into something that was cunning like a serpent with the intelligence of a raven. There was a silence as the plague spread from his body, a spell that emanated the putrid plague being the originating effort that he was putting into it. It was simply a way to eradicate mankind, which was his mission, as dictated by the prophecy…

The wizarding world knew of him, calling him the Black Death, since he spread it wherever he came, rotting people striding along the ways, his face being almost gaunt like a skull, his eyes glowing with a red light as the darkness covered the land, his green eyes no longer green, but a shade of green that seemed to carry an infinite darkness within it, to destroy everything within its gaze.

He had been there when Hogwarts was constructed, wanting to not miss such an event. Without a second of hesitation, he had transported himself to the place where the magnificent castle would be built by the founders, knowing that this was somehow very important to him that he attend that meeting of wizards.

When he came there, he looked at the wizards and witches gathered there, being four in total. With his gaze calculating, he watched as they began to work their magic on the castle, which had been built there by house elves, looking as they wove the spells that would keep it safe. When Slytherin seemed to falter, he appeared behind him, placing a hand on the wizard's shoulder and channeling some of his power into the construct, the feeling of the power of the other wizard and witches being something that was insignificant to his own. The spell was completed and a shield sprang up around the castle, which made Harry give a small smile, seeing his own influence upon it, though nobody would notice… then he disappeared, giving as the only answer to their questions of who he was… "The Coming Curse."

* * *

She sweated as she dreamed of him again, the haunting eyes making her so uncomfortable that it was almost a blessing whenever she awoke, his bloody eyes having haunted her whenever she closed her eyes, their intensity making her so very curious as to who he was, since he never had stated his name, nor his title… the only thing she knew about him was that he was very old and seemed to be similarly in appearance to her dad, though pressuring the old man with questions often got her a kind smile and that she'd be told later… though what it was wasn't known to her, but her mother appeared sad whenever she asked her whether she knew someone who looked a lot like her father.

Her fourth year was approaching rapidly, dreams of the stranger being switched around with a dream that was strangely familiar in time frame to her. It was something about an old man who was killed by the Avada Kedavra, and the upcoming Quidditch World Cup being on her mind. Though she was excited about the prospect of the Cup, she also thought about that strange dream, having a weird feeling that not everything was going to happen as planned, a bad omen on the fore of her mind, her intuition being accurate at that since it was almost always correct on events, even if she should have no knowledge of what was going to happen since she was just some kid who wouldn't need to know about the intricacies of what is going on, her mind being that of a child and unable to be of any use to the adults.

She and Hermione were sleeping in the same room at the moment though, the bookworm being somewhat kinder to her then most females of Hogwarts, since she was considered to be someone who was VIP and thus couldn't get a date without said boy trying to get into her pants, to claim that he had done the famous Rose Eleanor Potter… besides, her parents wouldn't allow a boy to get that far…

Harry sneezed as he sat on the peak of Mount Everest, looking down at the rocky peaks, his undead dragon being on the side of the mountain. A layer of snow was on him as he tried to fine-tune his control over his magic, the frost on his body biting deep into his flesh, though he didn't feel it anymore. His body was chilled to near freezing temperatures, which would have killed any lesser being, which was something that Harry was not. He looked out, his eyebrows being two chunks of frozen hair, with some snow having made it into a solid ice thing, his entire body being cold-attuned almost, until he exhaled and a cold wind began to blow as he had finally mastered the element of ice to his liking, his magic having absorbed the intense cold at the high altitude, the body of his magic being moved by the same energy that also propelled him, his body now having the powers of the freezing cold to its fingertips, ready to be used to freeze things solid…

* * *

1945 AD

Harry James Potter moved swiftly through the streets of Berlin, hearing the airplanes come over and drop their deadly payload, the feeling of thrilled exhilaration being the only feeling he had, being dressed in the manner of a wizard, and about to watch the end of a duel between two great wizards. There was a silence before he watched a young man engage another young man, with their hair being in disarray as they tossed deadly spells at each other, Harry waiting it out until the younger one was defeated.

"Nicely done…" he said as he clapped, looking at Albus Dumbledore as he watched the young man come forth, looking down at the body of his ex-friend Gellert Grindelwald, looking at the young man once again as there seemed to be a sort of glamour on his face, which was shrouded by a cowl that hid it from his view. "Who are you?"

"I am the Coming Curse, Albus Dumbledore… remember that, The Coming Curse…" without saying another word he used a magical parlor trick to fade out of existence, appearing in the middle of Diagon alley in a manner which was similar to Apparition…

* * *

1995 AD

She screamed once again as she dreamt about him interrupting the victorious Albus Dumbledore, knowing what he called himself, the Coming Curse. She felt an indescribable terror come over her, until she finally gathered her resolve, getting out of bed and then deciding to ask the man himself, donning a robe, knowing that Dumbledore was still in the house, having heard about an order meeting tonight, which was the reason that she had went to bed so early.

When she came down, it was just finished, seeing the old man exit the room before the others, deciding that the time was now to ask, before he apparated away. "Professor Dumbledore! Can I ask you a question?"

The old man looked at the young girl and smiled kindly, which was one of the things she liked most about the man, since he always seemed to be able to smile whatever happened not really effecting him. "Can you tell me about the man who calls himself the Coming Curse?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he looked around, looking almost afraid and shook his head slightly to get the phantoms out of it, looking at the girl for a moment and then giving her a quite serious look. "Where did you learn about that man?"

She sighed deeply, looking at the old man and then said: "I read something in an old book about him in the library, something which said that he appeared through history, up until 75 years ago, after which he seems to have vanished. I thought that, since you're so old, and I mean no offense with that, you might know something about him?" Dumbledore sighed deeply and then gave her a grandfatherly smile. "Rose, I met the Coming Curse once, after my duel with Grindelwald, which exhausted me a great deal. I looked at him and he congratulated me with the defeat of Grindelwald and introduced himself to me… "

Harry looked at the building, feeling apprehension go through him as he stepped on the grounds, his cloak wrapped tightly around him, his eyes glowing as he stepped through the threshold ten seconds later, using the shadows to move swifter, being upstairs after a mere seconds, his body moving faster than a wizard's body should, until he got to the Potter family library. He knew that he would have to be here, something compelling him to go here until he found the answer he was looking for.

Opening the first dusty tome on the shelf, he peered through the pages until he came to a page which held the family tree, seeing his own name listed there under Lily Potter, looking at the picture of her which seemed to smile at him, making him smile a bloodthirsty smile, since she would die at his hands eventually.

He looked through various tomes, trying to find the thing that he was looking for, until a small old booklet caught his attention. He rifled through it, until he came to a section that was written in a strange language, one that he could decipher without trouble.

_

* * *

_

_The ancient soul known as the Wicked One is destined to destroy the world, unless he is defeated by the Gemini or the serpent, destroying either one in the conflict…_

_Divine Blood flows through the gemini's veins, the serpent having the darkness of blood…_

_Staff of Oblivion he will need, to Sunder, Book of Revelation to Break…  
__  
Together, the Wicked One shall Sunder the world, Vindicate and erase mankind…_

_The Gemini shall Burn the vestiges of the worlds and reshape it anew_

_The Snake shall burn and destroy, to create a new empire…_

_Out of all these three fates, the Wicked One's fate is the worst, the Gemini the most benevolent, the Serpent's the most cruel…_

_Should the Wicked One be left to go unchallenged, no-one will be able to defy…_

That part after it was erased, a smudge where the ink was, though he couldn't really manage to decipher what was written there and dismissed it as unimportant.

* * *

Without another word, he closed the booklet and then placed it back without leaving any traces of his presence. He left the house in a moment's notice, slipping through the cracks of the door after turning his body into a fine mist, which condensed once outside, slipping from the premises without any trouble._

* * *

_

_Through interviews with some members of the Department of Mysteries, one of our brave reporters has managed to gather clues that the Ministry of Magic is hiding one of the legendary Artifacts of the ancient wizards in the Department. Our brave reporter managed to obtain clues to the item in question, getting confirmation that it is a staff, apparently wielded by the ancient wizards, recently dug up in Egypt, then sent here through a secret Hippogryph transport, to which the interviewed was privy to escorting it._

_Though Minister Fudge does not wish to give any comment to the questions about the Artifact, it is still assumed that he will have his army of Heliopaths out as soon as the full power of the Artifact is unlocked. Be on the lookout for more news from our brave reporter in the next issues of the Quibbler!_

* * *

Harry read over the article for a moment, smiling rather disturbingly as he folded the issue of the Quibbler, looking to the side to see a disturbance in the hall, seeing that there were some Hogwarts students also in the area, seeing them enter another room._

* * *

_ Rose ran with her friends through the ministry halls of the department of mysteries, looking at the strange things displayed, but going to the room that she had seen in her dream, a long corridor with some shelves on display with orbs, which seemed to make her want to grab them and make sure that whatever was insde them belonged to her, a special one being the thing that she was also worried about, since she didn't know what was in the orb. 

There was a silence as she entered the room with the orbs, which was labeled the Hall of Prophecies. The cool air hit her in the face like a smack, making her scrunch up her eyes. "Alright, if we can't find the Artifact, we'll take the orb I saw in my dream. Row 65, I believe the number was."

"Are you sure that you don't know where the Artifact is? Daddy would love to hear about the heliopaths that the Minister posted around it to protect it." Rose gave Luna a shrug. "I guess we could look for it… Alright, Neville, can you shine your light here a bit, I want to see what row we are at right now." The light shone on the number 66, making her realize that she had passed her row by one, though she felt strangely compelled to look at a single orb that was the only one on the row.

_

* * *

_

_By_

_Unnamed person on - - - -_

* * *

The date wasn't engraved on it, but she was about to reach out to it regardless, until a sound behind her made her realize that she had a mission to complete. There was a silence as she shook her head and then went to the correct row, looking at the orb that seemed to emit a soft glow to her eyes and picked it up, hearing a prophecy in her mind:

_

* * *

__th__ month, a child shall be born_

_Parents defying the Dark Lord Three times,_

_A Gemini in the way_

_Shall have the power that The Dark Lord knows Not_

_Neither can Live while the other still draws breath_

_The Wicked one, the Serpent, the Gemini_

_Neccessity, cruelty and compassion for mankind_

_Shall have the power that others know not_

_Revelations tearing and ripping, the end of the Dark Lord_

_Through power he knows not_

_At the end of the 7__th__ month, the child shall be born, _

* * *

There was a silence, until a sound drew her ear. "Miss Rose Potter… It's a pleasure to see you once again…" the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy came from her right side, making her turn to the man, only to see that he was wearing the Death Eater mask over his face, a woman who clearly had seen better days on his side, her face uncovered, though it was all over the papers…

Bellatrix Lestrange…

* * *

Harry laughed a chilling laugh as he watched the Hitwizards scramble as he sent a wave of fire and frost collided on the floor, making at least one of the die and some of them be hindered by wounds or fire having caught on clothes.

His gaze was on the Staff, which he immediately recognized as the one he needed, the Staff of oblivion…

A black gem decorated the head, shaped into an Ankh to symbolize rebirth, though it seemed to be adorned with another skull at the very end of it, also made out of the same sort of black gem… it was made from a dark wood which apparently seemed to be very sturdy since there was just a look about it that said sturdy to his mind. It currently appeared to be out of phase with this universe, though Harry suspected that it was being banished by at least one member of the Department of Mysteries.

"I am the Coming Curse, gentlemen, gentlelady… Allow me to take possession of my staff and I shall leave you alone…" he tried to bargain with them, though the three cutting curses sent his way were a pretty good deterrent to that attempt… to which he retaliated by sending a massive wave of ice at them, followed by a great amount of conjured sand, which pretty much burrowed the surroundings in the sand, some of the survivors struggling to get out of the sand and then getting themselves incinerated as a massive heat wave rushed over the sands, the fire that was inherent to Harry's body beginning to heat up the sand until the bodies caught fire, after which the sand was dispelled as the bodies lay on the ground…

He grabbed the staff after walking towards it, feeling a massive rush of power go through him as he felt how his body seemed to change a little bit on the inside, his body beginning to show the signs of a powerful transformation.

That moment, the door was broken down, a robe-clad figure running into the room, looking at him for a moment and then stopping, looking at him as his blood red gaze was brought onto her…

* * *

Rose Potter had arrived just after he had claimed the Staff of Oblivion…

_Shit! He's here! The Coming Curse is here! I don't want to die!_ There was a silence as she looked at the terror that breathed, looking at his red eyes as they bored into hers…

"Rose Eleanor Potter… I have waited for you…"

* * *

Alright, I hope you all like this new update to Something Wicked this way comes…

It's something I spent some time on, since I barely have it, working from 8:30 to 16:30 now… which leaves me with getting up really early to make sure that I get there on time, having about 1:30 hour to travel to work…

Which means you will get fewer updates…

Sorry about that…

Demon God of Chaos


	3. Revelation from the Abomination himself

**_Something Wicked this way comes_**

Disclaimer: To Pam, I would like to state that this is an exceptionally dark Harry Potter, one who simply has enough of mankind and wishes to eradicate them from the face of the earth, as is his task dictated by the prophecy. He follows that prophecy with zeal and devotion, thinking humanity to be a blight on the world… kinda like Voldemort thinks about the muggles, but then applying it to the race in general..

I don't own Harry Potter

**

* * *

Revelation from the Abomination himself

* * *

**

There was a silence as he looked at Rose Potter, drawing his new staff in a guarding position, watching the reaction of the girl as she had frozen up as he had spoken her name…

"You're the Coming Curse, right?" he nodded at that, smiling, his chin being the only one visible, his face hiding in the shadows of the cowl, his eyes making a rather ferocious sight as they were hidden by the cowl, showing only two red eyes, which shone in the shadows.

"Yes." Was his only reply as he began to channel the destructive energies within his body into a spell, the energy shooting out from the ankh part of the staff, straight at her, taking the shape of a skull. His eyes watched the spell fly at her, with her dropping to the floor as the spell soared over her, sending a weak stunner at him, making him dispel it in mid-flight. There was a silence as he narrowed his eyes.

"You got to do better than that girl…"

"I know."

He nodded, beginning to charge energy into a new spell, until he noticed that she was getting up, moving out of the room. _A running battle? Didn't anyone teach that girl some tactics?_

He moved in a whirl of robes fluttering around, his feet being steady on the ground, going straight after her. There was no time for him to even rest, the energy he was still channeling into the construct being unable to get dispelled through his actions, running out of the door, watching her move away from him with speed that was quite surprising, though he supposed that she must keep in shape, with that body of hers.

She wasn't half-bad looking, he thought as he ran after her, the spell in his construct being almost completed, before he let it loose, the power of the staff amplifying it a great deal, the result being particularly explosive…

She looked back only to hear a spell barked by the Coming Curse, which sent a huge wave of fire at her, making her eyes widen as she spotted a door on the side, opening it and jumping through, landing pretty hard on the ground, right in front of someone's feet, though the robes immediately told her who it was, since those robes had a distinctive serpentine pattern, which corresponded with the dress that she had seen Bellatrix wear before they had all scattered.

"So the little half-blood throws herself at the mighty pureblood's feet? What a sur—"

What Bellatrix was about to say died on her lips as she saw the massive inferno pass by the door a second after she had uttered the last words, a silence falling as she watched the flames dissipate and a figure walked through the door, a staff clutched within his hands.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my prey, Bellatrix Lestrange…" there was a silence as she took a step backwards, recognizing him immediately. "You!"

There was a small window of time that he had, though he limited it immediately as he saw her. "Apprentice… How are you?"

* * *

1970 AD

* * *

Bellatrix was sweating as she was practicing spell after spell, her instructor being someone who had been a legend in his own right, apparently being older then any other wizard, and she was the one he selected to train! She couldn't keep the giggles from escaping her mouth as she poured over an old spellbook ten minutes later, waiting for him to appear, which he did in a storm of flames. There was a silence as he looked at her for a moment.

"We'll begin on the ancient Egyptian curses…" without warning, he sent a wave of stinging insects at her, the insects being directed to places where they could sting and generally do as much damage as possible, leaving her clawing at her eyes as they tried to disable her sight. It was always dangerous around him, with him testing her with spells that she had never heard of, the powerful ones that he did teach her being nowhere around the level of spells that he could cast.

"Teacher, why do you teach me?" she had asked once, getting no reply from him as he turned into dust slowly, his presence fading from the room after a millisecond, though she knew why he had left… he didn't explain anything to her, just gave her stuff to learn… which she was grateful for…

* * *

1996

* * *

There was a silence as she looked at him, her face turning somewhat happy at the prospect of meeting her teacher once again. "How are you?"

"Why did you ally yourself with Voldemort?"

He immediately cut the chase and she looked down. "My family wanted it… I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter."

After that, he shook his head slightly, looking at Rose. "Help miss Potter up, Bella… I'll fight her on my own terms, which does require some good coordination from the girl, since she looks surprised that I know you…" there was a hint of amusement in his voice, Bellatrix helping her up through the use of her wand, Harry bowing slightly to her and then watching Rose run away.

_Must get away! Must get away! Must get away!_Went through her mind as she ran back through the door, Harry in hot pursuit, Bellatrix following somewhat slower, but still interested.

Curses rained around her as she tried to get away, all of them nonlethal, though they would definitively impair her movement, a jellylegs jinx being the one that finally nailed her, sending her sprawling onto the ground, hitting it with a thud.

There was a stunned silence as the people in the room looked at Rose Potter, having hit the ground with a thump that made most people look at her. The rest were either dead or knocked out.

"Silly little girl… Getting hit by the Coming Curse's jinx? What would your mommy and daddy say about their weak little daughter getting hit by a mere jinx, coming from one of the most powerful wizards in existence?" there was a silence as Harry shook his head slightly, jinxing Bellatrix too, her mouth being suddenly gone, though she sent him an apologetic look, to which he restored her mouth. "Cheeky Bella… Cheeky… Very well then… Rose Potter, we have a duel to finish…"

Without another word, she could feel herself being lifted by magic and then placed on her feet, her wand still in her grip, casting a stunner at the Coming Curse, who merely smiled, his chin and mouth showing some sadistic glee at the situation.

"Little girl, can't you realize that you're fighting against someone who could easily beat that fool Tom Marvolo Riddle? Oh, don't look so surprised, Rose, since I do know of Tom Riddle's half-blood status, while I, myself am pure of blood…" there was a silence as Rose looked at him and then sent a stinging hex at him, which he deflected with a mere twirl of his staff, the combat around them having come to a stop as he deflected the spells, the wizards and witches being impressed by the power of his defenses, Bellatrix being almost ecstatic that he was apparently going to demolish the girl, until he raised his head slightly…

"Imperio." A fuzzy feeling came over her mind as she could feel something blanketing her will increase. _Follow me._ His voice said in her mind, which caused her to follow him, without it ever being questioned. Her eyes seemed to go misty as she passed her parents, who stood there, looking at her in horror, though she couldn't understand why, the feeling was so pleasant…

She rose to her feet, her eyes blank as she stepped in front of him, sinking to her knees and then looked at him, her green eyes meeting his blood red eyes. "Very well… You don't seem able to resist the imperious… I wonder, is it because you are merely inept at Occlumency… or because your… Gemini?" there was a silence as he grasped her chin, bringing their faces together that their breaths mixed, though nobody could see his face.

She looked him in the eyes, the fuzzy feeling fading immediately and then pushed him away, his eyes going wide as she grabbed her wand and then sent a cutting curse at him, which he rolled to the side, the long gash on the ground showing the curse's power.

"Impressive… Oh, Tom's come out to play too!" he looked to the side, where the Serpent Lord of Darkness AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle stood, looking at the Order members dueling with his faithful Death Eaters, with Bellatrix standing to the side, looking a bit sheepish as a dark figure seemed to be talking to Rose Potter.

"Ahh, it's been a while, hasn't it, Rose Potter?" Harry watched the serpentine man come out of the shadows of the room, visibly unimpressed by the small act of appearing from the shadows like some creepy person. "Of course it's been some time Tom. I have all the time in the world, and I did remember you…" the Dark Lord of the Death Eaters turned towards Harry, narrowing his eyes. "This does not concern you, Set. Move away." There was a silence as Harry narrowed his eyes at the impudence that his former student displayed.

"You always were a tough person to teach, Tom. You are a halfbreed, of muggle and pureblood parents… Don't you remember that you killed the man? I was there when you killed him, Tom… All your followers should know that you aren't a pureblood, like you told them…" there was a silence as Harry looked at the Dark Lord, whose wand was now pointed at him. "Lies! The things you say are lies!"

"You know that you can't kill me… Yet." There was a bright green light which impacted with his chest, causing his eyebrows to rise slightly. "Very well then, if it is a battle you wish, a battle you shall… urgh…" he groaned as he sank to his knees, his eyes scrunched up in pain as a terrible pain went through his body.

He felt himself dissolving as he watched Voldemort grin triumphantly, making a mental note to pay Tom back, big time…

* * *

He realized that he was no longer in his own body the moment that he opened his eyes. His body felt strange, like it was continuously miserable, a stabbing pain in his abdomen and a strange feeling like he was about to puke coming to mind as he thought about it. He looked down, only to see a horrifying sight… his previously masculine chest had transformed during his knocked out time into a chest that had boobs, and apparently was of someone who hadn't been fully grown yet, since there was no sign of the body producing magic beyond the pure basic, Maturity not having set in yet.

"Oh dear." He muttered, noticing that his voice was higher than his normal voice, spotting a mirror in the strange room that he was in. there was a silence as he looked at the reflection in the mirror, seeing black hair, green eyes and a damned face…

He was in Rose Eleanor Potter's body… inside his own bloody sister! But he knew how to get out, having been in the same situation once before, but it would require some… magic…

"Okay, this can't be too bad." He muttered as he began to draw a magical circle, in which he poured some of Rose's blood, muttering incantations under his breath. It obviously was school holidays, since she was at her home, which could mean that their parents might enter at any time to check up on her, though he thought it unlikely at best.

Without stopping he drew the arcane runes needed for the recreation of his own body, looking at the circle with satisfaction as he finished it, before stepping inside…

They felt strange as they separated, Harry's body being created standing directly behind her, her body being naked as Harry had stripped down to nothing at all.

His robes materialized around him and he raised his hands, hearing Rose fall to the ground, apparently weak from the magical drain. With a snap of his fingers, the Staff of Oblivion appeared within his hands, pointing it at Rose and then smiling wickedly.

"Time for you to sleep the sleep that is eternal, my dear… Good night…" pushing the staff forwards, he began to channel arcane power, which he released by a single word…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green flash shot out of the staff, hitting his sister in the forehead…

* * *

Ok, now I want some reviews to know how I'm doing with the storyline…

Harry has motivation for killing stuff, Voldemort has none, Rose doesn't want to kill stuff and is hit with the Avada….

That's all summed up for those people who just skip to the last chapter…


	4. The Killing Curse that failed

**Something Wicked this way comes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… This will be bloody and cruel of me, fully deserving an NC-17 rating, but M will fit too… torture is included…

**

* * *

**He watched the energy collect and ricochet off her forehead, leaving a thin scar the shape of an ankh on it, making him look at it and then shake in fury as he felt so angry all of a sudden that his spell had failed, looking at her with his red eyes piercing into her eyes, her eyes meeting his in a spectacular manner, her green eyes looking into his blood red eyes.

The Killing Curse that failed

* * *

"Why did it fail!" he hissed out as he drew his robes around him, the door being slammed open, turning towards it, his gaze upon James Potter, who stood in the door opening, wand brandished and aimed at him. "Freeze! You will not lay a hand on my daughter!"

"Why would I freeze?" he asked, turning his body into a gaseous form and then slipping past James, materializing behind him, his robes rustling slightly as he walked through the hallway, the staff of oblivion within his hands glowing as he began to mutter the spells of change and portals, as one began to form.

The air in front of him rippled in a circular pattern, the very air glowing white-hot for a moment before a shimmering portal appeared, his smile growing as he stepped through it, into the cool air of his own residence, hidden somewhere upon the earth. It was always cool here, considering where he had built it.

She opened her eyes shakily, her vision swimming slightly as she could feel something wet touch her forehead, looking up to see that her father was coming at her without words forming on his lips, just hugging her a few seconds later. She could feel his arms wrap around him and felt him shake slightly as he held her, wondering why he was being so affectionate towards her at this moment, as there merely had been… something. She couldn't quite recall what it had been, but according to her dad, it must've been horrible. She could only remember that it had been a long evening beforehand, nothing that had happened before that strange green flash coming to her mind. "Dad, what's wrong?"

To hear his daughter say that to him in such a little confused voice was just heartbreaking for him, a few tears leaking from his eyes as he began to shake, before finally crying. He had been so afraid for her life as he had heard the words being spoken by that baleful figure, afraid that she wouldn't make it, or that she'd be dead, that when she had been alive, confirmed to be because she talked to him, that he had finally let loose the dam of emotion, his emotions being glad that she was still alive. He looked at her and then hugged her even tighter, not letting go of her, until his wife came to see why there were sounds of struggle coming from her daughter's room, finding James there, hugging the very life out of Rose while she weakly struggled to get out of his grasp.

Harry ventured out into the open air, the heat hitting him like a solid fist as he looked over the expanse of desert that was his own private retreat. Not a verdant paradise like others would take it as, but a hot and unforgiving stretch of rocks and sand, sand and more sand. He looked out over his domain, before retreating back into his residence, a cavernous residence carved into the very rock, created some time ago, cut deep into the rocks by his own magic, where the cooling presence of cold stone was always present.

He wandered through the halls, passing by the relics that he had accumulated here, the residence having been here for almost 8000 years, still untouched by hands other than his own, his wards keeping out those that were in search of him, or treasures, or even food and water. He had no use for bothers, and that suited him well, as he disrobed, walking into the area that was reserved for ritual cleansing, a pool of clear water greeting him, the last of his robes hitting the ground as he slowly slid into the water, submerging himself completely before levitating out of the water, his wet hair dripping on the ground. The filth that had been on his newly recreated body had been purged, the waters healing whatever damage had been done to his body during the time that he had been out. He had only been vaporized once before, and that was by Merlin, his own son. The fact that his son had seen cause to vaporize him wasn't too strange, since Harry had pretty much been a bastard of a father to him, chiefly because he simply had no idea what to do with children, as they aged too fast for him.

Still, he would need to resolve something about Rose, it'd be unfair of him if he just let her live out of some sibling sympathy after all. He looked at his reflection, a mirror hanging on the wall, seeing that everything seemed to be back in place, nothing that hadn't been grown correctly, or even something else. He briefly wondered if Rose was missing some pieces of herself, since that could happen when you pulled your spirit out of the body, but discounted that immediately.

Rose Potter at the present time, was being coddled by her father, who kept on asking if she needed something, her mother being suitable upset that the Coming Curse had managed to fire off an Avada Kedavra at her poor little daughter. Rose didn't feel so poor, as she couldn't recall that it had happened, just the flash. She had had the dreams about him, but that was it. She couldn't even recall his real name, not that he might've given it. "Daddy, what did he mean with Gemini?"

James Potter froze for a brief moment, before magicking a smile on his face. "Probably nothing Rose. Why don't you have another pancake, they're rather delicious." Today was not a good day to talk about the prophecy, never mind the fact that she had heard it. He looked at her for a moment and then began to think about why she could've said that, coming up with a blank. "Why did you want to know about Gemini?"

"Gemini is a word for twins, James, if you didn't know that, I'd think you'd been hit with a bludger one too many times. Professor McGonagall explained to us in that parenting session about the Gemini constellation, and how rare it was that we were expecting them." Immediately she placed her hand over her mouth, Rose's attention peaked immediately. "I have a twin brother?"

A pained look passed over her parent's faces and she knew that she had guessed correctly. The pained look was enough to dissuade her from asking more questions, but still it bugged her that she hadn't known about it before. "What's the name of my twin, is it a girl or a boy?"

"Rose, it's difficult to explain, and we'd have waited with doing that till you were eighteen, but now, I think it is time for you to learn the truth. A month earlier then you, your twin, Harry was born, and everything went well until you were born. Then the prophecy came, and we had to hide. Of course, we protested, but Dumbledore thought it was for the best. Then, Voldemort came and tried to kill you and Harry, which you defeated him after, then, three months passed…" she thought back to the time, when Dumbledore had done a house call.

"So, why don't you put Harry into an orphanage. It would be far better for the boy to grow up without the fame, as he might feel distraught about being put into the shadow of his famous sister, and might turn dark." Dumbledore's robes flashed into a magenta color, Lily feeling apprehensive about doing that. "But wouldn't we be able to give him a nice and loving home? He might resent us for giving him to an orphanage."

"I'm sure he will understand in time. At his tenth birthday, I will personally see to it that he's returned to you, hopefully the time in the orphanage will make him a bit humble, and not arrogant." With that, the old man left, leaving Lily and James to their thoughts. "I guess it's for the best, if Dumbledore says it…"

"But I don't want to lose Harry, James! He's our son, and he deserves us to be there for him! We can't just abandon him like we don't want him." Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulder, briefly touching her cheek for a moment. "Why don't we check up on him once a year, to see how it goes. Of course, we'll do so in disguise, but still, we deserve to at least have some contact with him."

"Yes, that'd be for the best." She muttered, before going to fire call Dumbledore that they were ready to give Harry to an orphanage. As they stood in front of the door leading to the orphanage, she felt a bit emotional, but squashed it behind conviction. If Dumbledore knew what was good for their son, it'd be good for her son, since the Headmaster couldn't very well lie, could he?

"We never checked up on him, every time there was something that stood in the way, something that kept us from checking up on him." She finished her story to her daughter, only to burst into tears. James likewise showed emotion, as he hugged his wife tightly. "Shush Lily, it'll all be alright, he'll be found again, and we'll become a happy family once more."

"He could be dead James, DEAD!" she shouted at him, clearly not happy with the fact that she had been reminded of her beloved son at this moment. James looked at her and then sighed, gently rubbing her shoulders in a calming gesture. "It'll all be alright Lily. We'll figure something out to get Harry, or at least his remains." The thought of having lost Harry was just something that they couldn't bear, and the hope was there that he has somehow survived the orphanage having said that he had one day disappeared without a trace. Of course, they had held a search for him, but it had been nothing conclusive.

Harry on the very same moment, was busy with filing his nails gently, the file that he used being quite old, but still usable. He looked at his hands, before blowing at them, the dust of his nails falling onto the ground. He looked at his hands, well manicured at the moment and then grinned, getting up. It had been almost 3 hours since he had left his 'darling' family and he supposed that another visit would be in order to drive home the fact that the Coming Curse was after them.

He briefly yawned, stretching his hands a little, before getting the idea in his head that it'd be better if he just got some shut-eye, the time of day being early in Britain, while it was almost afternoon at the present location. He looked at his bed, mentally charging some mana with his mind into his hand, the cover sliding away gently to let him step into bed, laying down without as much as a sigh as he let his mind rest, sleep coming to him nearly instantaneous.

Rose on the other hand, was now engaged in conversation with Hermione, while Ron sat to the side, listening intently. "Then dad said that he had tried to do the Avada Kedavra at me, and only left this mark." She pointed at the mark on her forehead, just besides the lightning bolt scar. She couldn't tell why, but there was something that was off about it, her eyes rolling upwards as she experienced some sort of dream.

She was watching a duel of the Coming Curse versus an old man, who looked to be someone that was vaguely familiar, spells running through the air without a care, as staffs were used by the two combatants, the elemental spells used by the Coming Curse raining down upon the mainly defensive shields of the other, the spells that the other sent at the Coming Curse being chiefly light-sided. The duel seemed to be a stalemate as it proceeded, the perfect offense being countered by the perfect defense, and she suddenly gained a great deal of respect for what the other wizard had done.

There was a brief pause in the barrage of spells as the Coming Curse looked at his opponent. "You'll never be the winner, Merlin, I will win, my destiny is mapped out for me!" Merlin, who was now revealed to be his opponent, merely grinned. "It is my destiny to stop you, father! I will not let that prophecy ruin this world, and will stop you!"

With a shock she realized that the Coming Curse had been the father of Merlin himself, the so-called Demon who had mated with Merlin's mother, creating the powerful wizard, the duel stretching on until far in the night, where the final burst of fire penetrated through Merlin's defenses."Father… Why do you persist to follow that prophecy?" came the words from ragged lips, blood and grime caked upon them, as the Coming Curse walked up to his son, looking down at his form.

"Because I will have to kill my Gemini, Merlin. I will have to kill them all, to attain peace, along with my destiny." He whispered, as he closed his son's eyes, a lance made of fire materializing in his hands, as he thrust it down, through the chest of his once-son. He looked at the burning corpse and then sighed. "Thus, the line of Potter ends."

She was pulled back to the present, belatedly realizing that Hermione had been tugging on her sleeve for the better part of some time. "You zoned out there on us, Rose. Did you really think that the House-elves are that repressed?"

"No, not at all." She replied, albeit shakily. "I just had a… I guess you could call it a vision of sorts." Immediately, they were all ears and Rose briefly thought about lying about it, but decided that it would be too bothersome. "It was about a duel between the Coming Curse and Merlin himself." Ron whistled, Hermione giving a gasp. "Did Merlin win? The history books say that he died in his sleep, his body being incinerated by his friends and father."

"The history books were wrong, Hermione. I watched the long battle between the two of them. On the offense was the Coming Curse, his spells raining down upon the shields of Merlin without relent. The feeling of power that oozed off those spells, it was phenomenal. The power that the Coming Curse himself possesses… He's had thousands of years to prepare…" she stopped for a moment, touching her chin lightly, feeling something wrong with the skin. The skin there felt like it had been rubbed roughly, the feeling of the skin being awkward.

"Thousands of years, the guy must look like Professor Dumbledore…" the words hit her suddenly, her eyes turning to look at Ron as if he were some strange creature, taking a deep breath before releasing it, then looking down at the ground. "He looks to be around 18, to tell the truth. He must've looked like that for ages, not aging a single year as time passed. He killed Merlin, his own son."

A stifled cry came from Hermione as the horror of the deed sunk in, Ron paling slightly, James Potter walking into the room and stopping, sending a serious look at Rose. "Did you have a vision about the Coming Curse?" Rose nodded briefly, looking at her father with an imploring look. "He killed his own son, Merlin." James's eyes widened, as he did remember the lessons on history of magic that he'd gotten. "The worst thing I haven't told you yet. After he killed Merlin, he muttered something about ending the line of the Potters."

"Shit." James muttered as he turned on his heel, about to go consult with his wife, who was a bit more knowledgeable about history then he was, though his family history, he'd have to cast a glance on that.

Harry awoke hours later, looking at the magical time dial to see that it should be about 9 in the evening in Britain, as the night should've set in. with a few muttered words, another portal appeared into existence, keyed in to the Potter blood that still ran through his veins. He looked at the portal and then stepped through, appearing in front of the manor, a smile coming to his face as he tightened the robes and cowl around his visage and body, keeping anything from being too visible for others to get a good look at.

"Professor Dumbledore, why didn't you tell me that the Potter family had ties to Merlin?" James asked the man, as Dumbledore stood before him in the family room, the one which held the entire family tree, with the place of Merlin having been renamed as Merenilin Potter. "It was merely a suspicion, my boy. It takes years of study into the archives to see just who Merlin was, so I never dared venture a guess that he would have been the creator of the Potter family. But take this as a sign that Rose will become strong, since the blood of Merlin flows through her veins as well as it does through yours."

Harry opened the door gently, feeling memories resurface as he wound the robes around him even tighter, looking at the staircase with a tentative look before going towards the sound of childish laughter, which must be coming from the study, which was where apparently Rose was. He could sense her in the house, her magical aura having such a delicious tinge to it that it was almost incomprehensible to him to ignore it. He looked at the doorknob, before opening it without as much as a sound.

Rose Potter currently was engaged in a playful fight with Hermione, trying to get the girl to lighten up a little bit. They had done some research on her supposed to be lost brother, only finding out about the certificate of birth and the adoption and such in the official records, but Hermione seemed to be one of the type of person that would go and check the books over and over again to make sure that she hadn't missed a single thing.

"Come on Hermione, let's go see if Professor Dumbledore and dad have found any… thing." Her eyes fell upon the figure in the door, who was currently giving her a baleful look which could've scorched off the paint off a wall should it be attempted to do such a feat.

"What's wrong Rose?" Hermione asked before following the look of the other girl, looking straight at the Coming Curse with her eyes widening as she took in the staff of oblivion that was clutched within his grasp. A silencing spell hit her before she could scream. "What the…" Ron managed to get out before the Coming Curse's silencer hit him in the head, his mouth sealing shut immediately, it being a good way to silence someone.

"Rosalyn Potter… We need to have words." Was all that he said, as he beckoned her to follow him.

* * *

Alright, this calls for an Omake….

OMAKE

"Rosalyn Potter… We need to have words." Was all that he said, as he beckoned her to follow him. She looked at him, holding up a few scribbled words. "I have Stupefy, Avada Kedavra, along with Crucio and Imperio, show me yours."

"Eh?" came from his mouth as he looked at the small papers with the words on it. This wasn't one of the things he was expecting, but it was a nice change, not one he was averse against. "Very well, Rose Potter, I have Death, Genocide, Annihilation. What more do you want?"

"I win!" and so, the game came to a close, with a confused Harry Potter staring at his little sister who had just won the game of words…

/end OMAKE

Well, I hope this chapter entertained you all. Reviews would be liked


End file.
